First Priority
by MelodicMadness
Summary: Clair knows that Nel is devoted to her duty, but she can't help feeling hopeless when it comes to getting closer to her most important friend. She wants to open up her eyes, even if just a little bit. NelxClair.


Xxxx

Xxxx

Disclaimer: I don't own Star Ocean or any of its characters.

A/N: Wow, I haven't actually written anything in a while, as some of you may know. I just got out of writing, but I've been wanting to write lately, so I hope I can get back into the swing of things. I'm starting out with a really, really short one-shot so I don't get lazy again. Also, my writing skills are a bit rusty and I don't have a proof-reader, so if my words seem jumbled or out of place, please forgive me! I promise to practice more, honestly.

Xxxx

A pencil busily scratched across a parchment as the woman holding it focused on all of the duties she had today. In fact, she had duties she still had to do from yesterday, the day before, the day before that day, and the day from a week ago that seemed like a blur to her. She relinquished a sigh and brushed silver bangs out of her milky-white face as she tried to concentrate on the paper.

Clair Lasbard was not having a very fun year so far, and a certain someone was practically never there to comfort her. "Maybe I assign her too many missions… but she's just so persistent when it comes to her duties…" she mumbled to herself. But what could the commander have done? Nel grew up focusing on only her job, and not enough on the people around her. Neither Clair, nor Adray, nor the Queen has ever gotten through to her.

Any and all of her attempts to open Nel's eyes failed. Well…

All but one.

Xxxx

Watching from a somber corner behind two houses, Nel's receptive eyes and ears picked up all of the details of the conversation not too far in front of her. She recently received reports of two Airyglyphian spies hanging around Aquaria's headquarters in Arias. By the course of their conversation so far, the warrior already learned all the details of their trifling plan. 'Airyglyph doesn't have many smart people…' she thought to herself.

Nel had a few bones to pick with the spies at the moment. One – They planned to steal documents pertaining to the countries secrets. Two - They were from Airyglyph. Three – In order to get those documents, they would have to go through Clair. Four – Anybody who attempted to touch Clair would get his/her unmentionables seared off.

After musing in her thoughts, the redhead quickly realized the spies starting to walk away. Her quick, ninja-like steps were nearly inaudible as she glided towards the mansion. She finally had the information she needed and would make sure the troops stationed in Arias were aware of the snakes crawling about.

Arriving at her designated spot, Nel walked through the conference room doors and informed Clair on her arrival. "I have returned from my mission, Clair."

Dropping her pencil, Clair gasped in slight surprise. Her thoughts had engulfed her and failed to tell her someone had entered the room. She quickly turned around and replied with a shocked face, "Oh, Nel! I'm so sorry… I didn't realize anyone had entered. Um, please. Come sit down." She motioned the seat closest to her.

Sitting down, Nel immediately began her report. Clair did not even have time to ask how she was doing or start a nice conversation. She frowned as Nel contintued, "I did a little of my own spying on the Airyglyphian spies, and it was just as we expected. They plan on stealing some sort of documents from here. Their plan is half-baked though and has already failed before it even began." Nel momentarily stopped only to breath then continued again while her comrade still watched with pensive eyes. "All we have to do is station some troops to catch them. They can't do any harm, so it'd probably be best to just grab them now. I'm thinking--," she did not finish, for Clair had placed her hand atop of hers.

With her deep, hazel eyes, Clair gazed at Nel and told her, "Um Nel? I know the mission is important, but…" she slightly blushed as she looked to the side. Her heart palpitated as she tried to figure out what she wanted to tell her closest friend. The redhead's oblivious eyes watched as Clair's hand fidgeted on hers. "I just… want to here more about you right now. That's all," she finally managed to choke out as she smiled weakly.

Blinking once, then twice, Nel furrowed her eyebrows. What did she want her to say?

The silver-haired woman felt her cheeks tingle as they reddened. She could feel Nel's perplexed stare rubbing into her face. "Well… Um… It's just nice hearing you talk. I really enjoy listening to how your day was. I feel… closer to you." After that statement, she thought to herself, almost despondently, 'Since you won't let me get close any other way…'

Scratching the side of her blushing cheek with her free hand, Nel's eyes twitched back and forth as she looked around the room, trying her best to avoid gazing upon Clair's reddened countenance. No one had ever managed to fluster Nel Zelpher, but now she found that she could not find her head again. "My day was fine, I suppose… the weather was a bit sticky… and I'm kind of sore from having to slouch all day. And, to be honest…" she sighed as she finally turned to look at her friend. "It's so nice just sitting here alone with you."

Without even realizing it, Clair practically lunged forward and held Nel in a tight embrace. And, without meaning to, she spoke with tears brewing up in her eyes. "Nel… it sounds so wonderful to finally hear you say that…"

Frowning, Nel returned the embrace and tenderly placed her arms around the slightly smaller figure. 'Did I really hide my emotions that much? Did I neglect to show Clair how much I cared for her?' She planted a small kiss on Clair's forehead as an apology for she could not conjure up any words to say.

The commander slowly lifted her head from Nel's tear-soaked chest and continued, "I… love you so much, Nel. It hurt every time you left. And I'd get so worried… all I ever want is to be with you… but our jobs get in the way…" she sniffled as her chocolate pools stared longingly at her most loved one.

Nel's elegant fingers ran under Clair's eyes and wiped away her tears. She grinned sweetly as she spoke. "I love you too, Clair…"

An almost childish smile appeared on Clair's soft lips. She slowly leaned in for Nel's lips but halted a centimeter away from them. She bit her lower lips as she looked to the side then back again. Nel closed the space for them and planted a kiss on her lips. Clair closed her eyes as she relaxed her grip around Nel's waist.

After a few moments, Clair pulled away and placed her head on the redhead's chest. "Mind if we just… stay like this for a little while?" she asked.

"Not at all," Nel replied as she ran her hands through Clair's silver strands and purple ribbons. "But remember this: The next time you need me, don't wait so long to ask me. Even if I'm in Aquios, always know that I'll come running back for you."

"I'll try to remember that," she replied.

And even though the clock ticked, reminding them of the small amount of time they had to finish all of their work, they did not care. They had each other at that very moment, and that was all that mattered.


End file.
